ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Light: Chapter of Dragons
Main Page: Here Part 1 A large stone diamond orbited a dying sun, and dead worlds. Inside, a being, a draconic warrior, paced the polished and gleaming hallways. He turned to a large metal disk on the wall behind him, a primitive form of long-distance communication. The disk showed nothing but blackness, not the natural darkness of space but an oppressive evil blackness. Motioning, the warrior turned from the blackness to a planet, which was rapidly being overrun with the blackness. He motioned again, flicking his hand downwards, and the image zoomed in. The planet was covered in frozen crystals, which formerly glistened a vibrant blue in the sunlight. Now, black, twisted, and wicked creatures swarmed across the beautiful crystals, and where they went the world visibly corrupted. Disgusted and horrified, the warrior changed to the image of the planet the diamond orbited, which until now had remained pure. A handful of monsters scuttled across the surface, although now they encountered enemies. Members of the warrior's race, colonists from their homeworld closer to the sun, emerged to meet the twisted beasts. Each alien carried a large blade, powerful broadswords enhanced with energy and their world's natural power crystals. Alien and monster clashed, blade vs. tooth, claw, and bone. With every cut of a blade a beast fell, disintegrating into ash, but with every one defeated two took its place. The warrior in the diamond uttered an oath as the other warriors fell. Swinging a hand, the warrior pulled the image back, to see the world being overrun like the others. Suddenly something slammed into the diamond, sending the warrior to his knees. He reached to his right, and caught a powerful, ornate broadsword as it slid across the floor. Regaining his balance, he pulled himself up and gave the sword a whirl. With one hand he made the image machine show what was on the exterior of the diamond. Ugly, vaguely reptilian creatures that appeared to be made of black vines covered in armor crawled on top of the ancient artificial moon. However, none appeared to be able to penetrate the diamond, despite their aggressive clawing and scratching. Relieved, amazed, and yet also dissatisfied at not having a challenge, the warrior turned back to watch the assault on his own world. Part 2 The warrior gazed in apprehension at his planet, at the titanic volcanos, at the magma lakes, at the great crystals. A single shadow creature appeared on the planet, larger than most of the other. Large talons decorated its hands, blades sprouted from its elbows, and horns erupted from its head. It sprinted towards a warrior who had appeared to meet it, appearing to roar as it ran. The defender swung his blade at the beast, lopping off a clawed hand with a clean strike. As the monster recoiled, he drew back and slashed at its legs, causing it to bellow in pain. Readying his blade, the planetside warrior sent his blade through the beast's chest, leaving it writhing on his sword. Slowly the creature began to dissolve, and blew away as ash in the wind. Throwing his fist in the air as a gesture of approval, the warrior in the diamond his fellow cut down the beast. Several more of his species appeared on the planet, to support their comrade as more twisted shadow creatures landed. The guardians fell back towards a towering city with a moat of magma, leading the creatures in. As they approached the city, powerful beams of energy burst from hidden positions, impacting on the beast's bodies and blowing them into pieces of twisted armor, which then blew away. More creatures appeared to replace those dead, these expecting the counterattack. They stormed in spitting shadow blasts and fireballs, which stuck several defenders. The warrior in the diamond's eyes flashed in anger. Unfortunately, despite their best attempts, the defenders were overwhelmed by their dark enemies. The warrior cut the transmission as the beasts clambered over the crystals outside the city. There he sat, in front of a dark screen, lost in his thoughts and brooding as his home was devoured by the darkness. Several hours later, the warrior lifted his head. Lethargically motioning with his hand, he activated the screen and gazed upon his world. What was once a beautiful world of crystal and fire was now a world of blackened corruption, covered in ash and shattered, dark crystals. Roaring in despair, the warrior raised his sword and slammed it into the screen which, although not breaking it, left a large, long scratch. "Why? Why? Why must have my liege sent me to this damned gem?" he cried, slashing his sword at a column. "I should have died with my comrades, fallen as one, with honor, in defense of my home! Instead I did nothing! NOTHING! DO YOUR HEAR ME? NOTHING!" Alone with his thoughts, he hurled his sword away and dropped to the floor. Holding his head in his hands, he drifted into his mind, and time ceased to exist for him. Part 3 Category:Heroes of Light